Tohru’s Kiss, and Kyo’s Love
by Amery Aquaisha
Summary: A cat that is in love, a rat that opens up. A girl that falls, and a unexpected gaurdian. What happens when Yuki opens up more? and What happens when Kyo askes Sensai about his emotions? And what happens when things get a bit scary in the forest?
1. Chapter 1

Alas, I am making meh first fic! Yay! Pairings…I am not sure yet, and if I was, I like to surprise people. Um…there isn't any yaoi in this one. I will let you know if there is. Hehe…Anyways…I just wanted

:Kyo: JUST START THE DAMN STORY!

:Yuki: Stupid cat. We need to do a disclaimer.

:Kyo:GRRRRRRRR

:Tohru: Amery Aquaisha owns nothing of Fruits Basket.

:Kyo: NOW JUST START THE STORY!

ok ok...meanie...>.

Tohru's Kiss, and Kyo's Love

Chapter 1: The Dream

"Mom! Mom!" Tohru ran to a woman standing in a field of violets. The woman smile with short brown hair blowing in her face, and stretched out her arms.

"Tohru you are so cute! I love you. Hurry come and make flower crowns with me!" Kyoko called out.

"Mom! Don't leave me!" Tohru reached out her hands for her mom, as she ran, she got no closer.

"I wont leave you, all you have to do is be yourself…" The field around the young woman turned into flames and a metallic object formed around her.

"Mom! Mom!" Suddenly Tohru found herself at a service, the grave was her mothers. Tohru cried out and kicked.

Tohru woke up to find herself in her bed in Shigure Sohma's house. She was panting, and had a thin film of sweat covering her from head to toe.

'That dream again…I wonder why?" Tohru shifted to her side and her eyes went wide in surprise as she faced Ayame Sohma, year and cursed by the snake, who was snuggling against her blanket smiling…

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Yuki Sohma, year and cursed by the rat, dashed up the stairs to Tohru's room as she shrieked. He heard her fall off her bed and on to the floor. Kyo Sohma, year and cursed by the cat, met him at the door. Throwing open the door, Yuki felt rage consume him as he grabbed his older brother off of Tohru's bed.

"I just thought I would bring you your birthday gift early so that I don't have to worry about forgetting it! Not that I would ever forget it my- OH YUKI!" Ayame pounced on his younger brother flashing his bright smile even more.

"Get off me!" Yuki punched Ayame in the stomach as Shigure Sohma, the dog, walked calmly in the room.

"Gure-nii! Yuki is being mean!" Ayame ran to the author and put his head on his shoulder.

"Goddamn stupid idiot! Get the hell outta Tohrus room!" Kyo shouted, outside the doorway himself.

"Sorry about that Miss Honda." Yuki grabbed Ayame and Shigure by the ears and dragged them out of her room, the two of them complaining all the while.

"Eh..uh…n-n-no problem…" Tohru had wrapped the blanket around herself to cover her legs. She was wearing a thin silk nightgown, and hadn't bothered to put on pants because this spring was irregularly hot.

Tohru sighed, and changed, then headed down stairs to cook the family a meal.

Tohru hummed a small song, and flipped her American Style pancakes. Kyo was watching over her shoulder with raised eyebrows.

"What the hell is that?"

"Pancakes. Its an American breakfast dish. I am making sausages too, if you like, I can make you something else?" Tohru smiled.

"Naw, I will try this stuff. Thanks." Kyo shrugged, turned, and pulled out the milk carton from the fridge. Tohru could hear Yuki and Ayame having their brotherly –hate-love time in the living room, with Shigure laughing loudly.

After breakfast, Tohru went out into the forest for a walk. It was Saturday, and she had the day off from school and work. She sat at the base of a trunk of a tree and looked up at the sky. She could barely see it through the canopy of trees above, but as she slowly drifted off to sleep…she remembered flashes of her dream.

"Mom! Mom!" Tohru ran to a woman standing in a field of violets. The woman smile with short brown hair blowing in her face, and stretched out her arms.

"Tohru you are so cute! I love you. Hurry come and make flower crowns with me!" Kyoko called out.

"Mom! Don't leave me!" Tohru reached out her hands for her mom, as she ran, she got no closer.

"I wont leave you, all you have to do is be yourself…" The field around the young woman turned into flames and a metallic object formed around her.

Tohru woke up with a start, and she sobbed wildly. Out here, in the forest, she didn't have to worry about Yuki or Kyo hearing her cry. Out here, she could cry all she wanted. And that is what she did, she cried, and cried, sobbing wilding into the scarf that went to her yellow sundress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shigure Presents**: Another one of Tohrus accident moments! Yay!

**Yuki:** pats Tohru on the back Very nice acting. Well done.

**Tohru: **sniffling Thank you Yuki but I wasn't acting!

**Yuki:** feeling dumb oh? I am sorry Miss Honda.

**Tohru:** Its ok! falling Ohhh! Lands on Yuki and he transforms Ohh no! Sohma-kun!

**Yuki:** --; ….its alright Miss Honda…

**Kisa:** Is everything okay?

**Hiro: **Btw, Diclaimer: Amery Aquaisha owns nothing, except maybe the spelling mistakes.

Chapter Two: Enlightenment to Shigure from Kyo

Shigure smiled amused at Kyo who was stumbling and tripping himself all over the house looking for Tohru.

"I can't find her! Shigure, do you know where she is?" Kyo frustrated glared at Shigure, wanting to choke the life out of him.

"I don't. I think she went for a walk. Oh you're so silly Kyo. Why are you like a mother with her kitten when it comes to her?" Shigure teased. Kyo stared at him, rage churning inside him. He thought about this, and realized, 'I am like that huh?'

"Shigure, I don't know. All I know is, if she is alone, if she is hurting, I want to KILL someone. I want to make others suffer, so that she wouldn't. If anything happens to her, I want to take it and throw it back at the cause. I cant explain it. But its there. If you tell anyone I told you that, I will KILL you. Got it?" Kyo shrugged and walked out of the room, feeling better now that he had voiced something and once again showed his distaste for the guardian of the house.

Shigure stared after him, confused. He looked up towards the ceiling and sighed.

"Hitori understands everyone better than me, I think I shall ask him."

Kyo wandered the backyard feeling alone. He was getting mad that he couldn't find Tohru, and worried. Wondering over to the center of the yard, Kyo breathed and looked up.

"DAMMIT!" Kyo yelled.

"My, my, someone is agitated aren't they?" Came a familiar male voice. Kyo turned around to see Haru, the boy who was cursed by the bull of the Chinese Zodiac. Haru's white and black layered hair was blowing slightly in a cool breeze that had caught it.

"What the hell do you want?" Kyo asked, irritated that someone was there to witness his outburst.

"Well at first, I had only wanted Yuki, and Tohru is welcome too of course, but no I also want to know what the hell is the matter with you." Haru stared at Kyo with an even look.

"I don't see how the hell that is any of your business!" Kyo clenched a fist at his side.

"Oh Kyo, really? Is it about Tohru?" Haru pried for the source of his cousin's discomfort.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Ohhh so it is! Is it because you like her? How your slowly falling in love with her? And how its driving you insane because you don't know how to get rid of these feelings of LOOOOOVVVVEEEE?" Haru teased smileing. He was feeling quite ornery today, and his black side was about to emerge.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID SLOW LAZY LOST SON OF A WHORE!" Kyo yelled swinging at him. Haru barely realized that the bad tempered teenager was swinging in time, and he barely blocked.

"Oh go lick yourself you stupid furry orange fluffball!" Haru laughed and the two began in a duel that involved violence and insults flung at each other.

Tohru wiped her eyes and stood. She walked towards the house again and smiled. She felt a lot better, and she knew she would not have nightmares for a while yet. She emerged from the woods and stared in transfixed horror, then with exasperation at Haru who she assumed had arrived while she was gone and Kyo. She ran to the two boys and shouted:

"Kyo! Haru! What are you doing? You guys stop that, Kisa is going to be coming over very soon! She doesn't want to see you fight!" Tohru winced and then looked at them both who had paused their duel to look at her with a pleading expression.

"AND YOU! Where the hell were you? I was looking for you everywhere!" Kyo temporarily forgot Haru and turned to Tohru. Tohru was surprised at this.

"I-I-I I am sorry! Did you need something Kyo?" Tohru blinked at him. No one stopped to realize that Shigure came out at this time.

"NO! No, I didn't need anything…I just wanted…" Kyo stopped. 'What did I want…?'

"Yes Kyo?" Tohru smiled at him nervously.

"I didn't want anything! I just wanted to talk to you! Or see you! Or something! I just wanted you! I was worried! You shouldn't go off without telling anyone where your going. What if you got hurt huh?" Kyo surprised himself with his outbursts, and then immediately wished he hadn't said so much. In front of Haru…and Shigure…Wait…SHIGURE?

"What the hell are you doing you stupid mutt? What the hell are you laughing at?" Kyo turned on Shigure.

"I will tell Hari that your scaring me if you don't quite!" Shigure feigned fear, and quickly went back into the house, vaguely hearing Kyo's reply of:

"And what the hell is he gonna do? He probably just tune your annoying ass out like usual!"

Shigure leaned up against the wall. 'I understand now. Kyo doesn't know it yet, but he is in trouble. He has fallen in love. Love really changes people. By a landslide. I see that now. Kyo has changed so much and yet so little…could this another beginning of something wonderful or painful for Kyo? I might as well use it for my advantage anyways…'


	3. Chapter 3

Lol, here it is.

For all my fans out there, this chapter wasnt long, but I think I did ok, please forgive me if I am stuck and dont update for a couple of days, I need some brainstorming, I am thinking about doing it on her b-day, but whos b-day shall it be? You will find out! No SPOILERS! yay! lol. Oh, and for my DISCLAIMER: I have taken no ideas from the author! (fix that disclaimer Rhia, I dont understand it yet)

Chapter Three: Ayame finds Yuki Jealous

Tohru hummed quietly as she folded her laundry. Kyo was laying on the floor on the other side of the table watching her, with a frown on his face.

"Kyo? Are you ok?" Tohru glanced up and smiled at him. Kyo looked at her blankly for a second, hoping she hadn't heard what Haru had said.

"Nothing. Just wondering how you got the stupid clothes in such a stupid perfect square." Kyo lied. He didn't want to admit what Haru had said got to him. He had already humiliated himself enough for one day. 'I think I will try and avoid a fight with that damn rat too. I don't need to be knocked cold today.'

Tohru laughed at his remark.

"I can teach you!" she smiled and looked at him expectantly. Kyo's eyes widened in surprise and horror. What had he gotten himself into now?

"Uhm..uhhh…well…I uh…" Kyo groaned inwardly as Tohru beckoned for him to sit next to her.

"First fold in, seam to seam! Good!" Tohru smiled and began his folding lesson.

'THIS IS STUPID!' Kyo screamed in his head.

Yuki walked past the room and halted. He watched the two of them for several moments in silence. Tohru seemed she was having a lot of fun. Yuki smiled slightly, then it dissipated. Yuki stalked to the kitchen and groaned as he saw his brother, Ayame sitting with Shigure at the table.

"OHHH! Just who I wanted to see! I came to take you out to eat, demand brotherly love and fill that dumb old void that has been separating us! Oh Yuki you MUST come! I insist! Tata Nee-san!" Ayame caught Yukis wrist and hauled him quickly out the door. He was becoming quite good at dodging one handed blows from Yuki. As long as he kept Yuki's right hand restrained, he thought he could do it.

At the restaurant Ayame had taken Tohru from some time ago, Ayame was grinning like a zany. Yuki sat staring at his potstickers glumly. His thoughts were on Tohru and that stupid cat. She had been smiling so brightly. Could he do that? Could he make Tohru smile that wide? He longed to try. But what kinda confrontation would that be?

"Yuki, there is something wrong. What is the matter?" Ayame finally used his keen senses, (which he had if he ever shut up enough to use) and found Yuki shrouded in a look of mixed emotions.

"She looked happy. She smiled, and laughed, even though he was just wincing and groaning. He doesn't even notice. STUPID CAT!" Yuki glared at his potstickers as if they were the ones who caused his distress.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Start from the beginning!" Ayame pushed his luck with his younger brother talking.

"Tohru and Kyo are close. I try to talk to her about things like that, but I just close off. I hate not being able to talk, I cant just…vent. Kyo seems to do it now better than I. Tohru likes that, to be able to help. I am just rambling when I do let loose things. And Kyo just spits out how he feels, no matter how many thorns get stuck in his throat. I cant do that." Yuki looked at his brother helplessly.

Ayame contemplated for a second and smiled.

"Your doing it right now aren't you?"

"I guess. But there is this other feeling, I look at them together, and I feel this rage towards the mere fact that he makes her smile. I hate that!"

"Yuki, do you realize? Your jealous!" Yuki stared at his brother in amazement.

"I am. Ayame, I am aren't I?" Yuki was amazed that his brother had figured it out for him. He was amazed at his brother period at the moment. He couldn't believe it! His brother, was a complete idiot. How was he able to know that? Yuki knew that as soon as they left, Ayame was sure to call Hitori…


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki: holding up a sign / Tohru holding a microphone yelling:

AMERYAQUAISHA HAS NOT OWNED ANYTHING FROM THE ORGINAL AUTHOR OF FURUBURA!

Kyo, Shigure, Hitori, Momjii, Ayame, and Haru all clapping in the background!

Chapter 4: Trust is an Issue

Kyo stared incredulously at the shirt he had finally managed to fold. He groaned.

"I've turned to a chick! DAMMIT!" Kyo put his hands in his face. Tohru looked at him in surprise then laughed.

"What are you talking about? Did you know that tons of bachelors fold their own clothes?" Tohru smiled. Kyo looked at her strangely.

"No they don't, they just throw them on the couch."

"Oh…well…maybe only some do! But none the less, that doesn't mean that you have turned into a girl…" Tohru pouted. Kyo smiled slightly.

"Yeah…Whatever." Kyo stood up and stretched. Tohru laughed.

"Oh its almost lunch time! I better go get some thing to make. Kyo, what would you like?" Tohru checked the clock then glanced at Kyo. Kyo considered what it was then smiled.

"No, I will go shopping for you ok? I will get stuff to make a big sushi dinner! Gimme a list. I am bored anyhow." Kyo sat back down as Tohru smiled and went to get a paper and pen.

"Are you sure you want to do it for me?" Tohru asked as she wrote down ingredients she would need.

"Look, I said I would do it didn't I?" Kyo asked bluntly.

"Emm..well…ok…" Tohru handed him the list, and smiled.

"Damn, you write sloppy!" Kyo laughed.

"I was writing fast!" Tohru protested. Kyo winked at her, much to his own surprise and walked out the door. Tohru laughed and went to go clean the kitchen.

Tohru hummed as she cleaned smiling. Yuki walked in and stood in the doorway for a bit. He just watched her, a half smile on his face. Yuki went up beside her and touched her shoulder, causing her to start.

"Sohma-kun…you scared me!" Tohru jumped and stammered. She had nearly dropped the plate she was holding.

"I am terribly sorry Honda-san, but I needed…need…to talk to you, if you don't mind." Yuki looked down as he spoke avoiding her gaze.

"Ok, are you alright Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked, setting the plate down in the strainer.

"Yes, I am fine. But…Honda-san, do you mind if I talked to you more often? I mean, I have tried before in the past, and sometimes I cannot bring myself to, I avert the conversation away from the topic I wanted to talk to you about anyways." Yuki choked on his words. He felt that familiar and strong urge to change the subject, but he wouldn't allow himself to.

"Sohma-kun…?" Tohru looked at him questioningly.

"What I am trying to say, is, from now on, if I say I wanted to talk to you about something, don't let me change the subject. I can't seem to open up enough to talk to you about certain things. And if I change the subject, I am sure to just not talk about it at all! I try and I try but when I do come to talk about it, I get …nervous. I cant seem to do it. I close myself off from the topic and I cant stand to even release it, even a little. I don't understand this…But is does go that way Miss Honda." Yuki closed his eyes as he spoke and he didn't look at her. He knew if he looked at her, he would do exactly as he would always do. Tohru gasped all of a sudden. "Miss Honda?"

"Sohma-kun! I know what your saying! Your saying, you don't trust anyone enough to show your emotions! And I certainly cant expect you to just trust me Sohma-kun. I found out all of the Zodiac members have had a hard life, and a hard time, one way or another. Sohma-kun, its ok, and you know that! I wouldn't want you to talk to someone you didn't trust enough to talk about it in the first place!" Tohru smiled at him and touched his hand gently. Yuki felt the bolt of lightening he felt when she touched him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Its not that I don't trust you…"

"But it IS a trust issue! You have taught yourself all this time that there is no body you CAN talk to. And you know you can come to me, I would be happy to help you. I care about all of you and I want to be someone you guys can count on! I don't want to be just someone that people think that I shouldn't get meddled in their affairs. Because I just want to help. That is all. Can you grant me that Sohma-kun? My mom always said: 'Tohru, you will be able to free the stars one day, of their cages in the sky. You will be able to douse the angry fires of this earth, if you want to! Anybody can do this, but I think, that if you really try, that YOU Tohru, will be counted on one day.' I wanted this to come true so badly when she told me this. I think, if you really let it, you cant trust me enough to talk with, to tell me your fears." Tohru smiled and looked at him steadily.

Yuki balked his protests. He stared at her for a moment in surprise.

"Miss Honda, I think you right. Honda-san, I think, I will be able to open a bit easier to you now." Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and kissed her finger. Tohru blushed and turned back to her cleaning, humming a new tone, as Yuki tried his best to help her.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry it taken me so long to update all of you! I have been busy and whenever I wasn't I was feeling writers block or just plain lazy. I am disclaiming! I own nothing. And sorry this chapter is so short, at school and ran out of time.

"YOU DAMN RAT! I WILL KILL YOU!" Kyo swung at Yuki, only to be thrown back by a might kick.

"What is your problem now baka neko?" Yuki asked irritated. He didn't like being randomly attacked in the hallway after school.

Kyo said nothing but stared angrily at him. "ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Kyo stomped away, heading for the roof. Yuki sighed and rubbed his temples. He had already had a headache, and now Kyo just made it worse. He did wonder though, why did Kyo suddenly attack him like that? Usually, Kyo started an argument before swinging, but this time it was different. Tohru popped up from down stairs.

"Yuki?"

"I don't know Miss Honda. Do we have anything for headaches?" Yuki closed his eyes and Tohru smiled and nodded.

"Go lay down, I will take it to you." She went silently down and got the aspirin and a glass of water worriedly.

'Sohma-kun is getting sick I think…' she frowned and walked back up the stairs.

"Sohma-kun, I will make you some leek soup, that way you can eat it before you get sick." She smiled and handed him the medicine, which he took then laid on his bed, one arm over his eyes tiredly.

"Thank you Miss Honda. But I think I just need some rest." He replied.

"Alright, call me if you need anything…" Tohru narrowed her eyes slightly.

On the roof Kyo paced lightly, frowning. He wasn't eve sure why he attacked Yuki just now. He was angry, and confused. He just didn't know what he was confused and angry about. He kept thinking about Tohru, and he didn't know why. Usually, she was always there, as in never ending train of thought. Was she safe, that kind of thing. But more recently, he has been thinking of other things. Things that ran much deeper than a protective friend would think. He hated it, yet he didn't mind. It drove him crazy, yet he liked it. He didn't know what this new thing was. Nor would he find out till later he supposed.

"I should speak to Sensei about it…" he pondered out loud.

"About what?" Tohru asked suddenly.

"TOHRU? When the hell did you get up here?"

"Just now." Tohru laughed and smiled at him. "Speak to Sensei about what?"

"Just something." Kyo murmured. Tohru frowned at him, and sat down next to him, and watched the clouds with him as they chatted about their day at school.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki: Err …Amery?

Amery: zzzzzz…

Tohru: Aww….

Kyo: -.- WAKE UP AND START THE CHAPTER!

Amery: I OWN NOTHING! Huh? What? …What is going on?

Chapter 6

"Uh?" Tohru blinked down, at the figure suddenly hugging her legs. "Kisa!" She smiled as soon as she gathered who it was.

"Anichan." The small girl cooed and smiled. "Can me and Hiro be with you today?" Tohru flinched slightly at the thought of Hiro being there, but she smiled and nodded.

"Of course, you two are always welcome to be with me. Where would you guys like to go today?"

"No where you goober. We just wanna eat some of your snacks, and watch T.V." Hiro chimed in from porch floor. Tohru remained quiet as she went into the kitchen and began to prepare jelly buns and goyza for the two children. Kisa naturally followed her, and Hiro naturally followed Kisa. Honestly, it was the cutest pairing Tohru had ever seen in the zodiac family, the cursed ones. A Tiger and the Ram. She smiled secretly to herself as Kisa tried to help her fold the goyza correctly.

"How are things in school Kisa?" Tohru smiled at her, Kisas past of being picked one fresh in her mind.

"Much better. And Hiro is protecting me now. Things are going better Anichan." Kisa smiled and Tohru nodded.

"I am so glad. I was worried for a while there." Tohru smiled and set the food on the table and turned to go to the laundry room. Kisa looked between the food and the laundry room, and Hiro rolled his eyes, grabbed her hand and gently tugged her down on the floor cushion next to him.

"You don't have to be with that woman every second that you're here. Eat!" He remarked, but not snidely, as he would have if it were Tohru. Kisa nodded apologetically and sat down gracefully, her brown eyes searching Hiro's face.

"You will like her one day Hiro…" she said softly and Hiro looked at her sharply.

"No I wont." He murmured, to stubborn to let himself.

After Kisa and Hiro left, a couple hours later, Kyo walked in the door warily. He went straight to the roof without pausing, slipping past Tohru without her notice. Once on the roof, he sighed and stared up into space, trying to fully grasp his conversation with Sensei.

'Kyo had gone to Sensei's house, in order to ask about his feelings, about what it was when every time he saw Tohru, he felt tight in his chest, and longed to just stroke her cheek.

"Sensei, I don't know what that is, I mean…is that me being…"

"Being what Kyo?" Sensei smiled at him.

"I don't know, a pervert or something?" Kyo shrugged. Sensei let off a laugh that could have shook the world.

"I don't think so Kyo… I think you're in love." Sensei said quietly. Kyo looked at him shocked, and looked at it from this new point of view.'

Kyo sighed again and groaned afraid.

"What have I gotten myself into…?"


	7. Chapter 7

Amery: I now disclaim, because it is the truth. :P I own nothing. ()

Tohru : Ja mata ne, is a Japanese casual term for see you later.

Chapter 7:

Tohru walked out of the Sohma house and sighed.

"Grocery time…" she said to Mom, and slipped off her soft house slippers and leaned down to replace them with her shoes.

"I think I will stop by and Uo's work and say hello. I have the day off, I should enjoy it shouldn't I, Mom?" Tohru smiled a bit sadly, then as she remembered her mother, and what she would have said, it grew to a warm smile. It was warm outside today, and she was still wearing her school uniform. Her long hair was braided into two separate pigtails and she took off the path to the store.

"Oh! And the way home, I should stop bye the Base. I will take the path through the forest home." Tohru smiled to herself and walked to the store where she would pick out her ingredients for tonight. "Mm… what did Kyo request? Oh I will just make some pot stickers then." She hummed happily as she chose her food happily.

After paying for her groceries, she walked the three blocks to where Arissa worked. Tohru walked into the restaurant with a smile.

"Tohru?" Arissa's voice rang out from behind a shelf.

"Uo! I was shopping and wanted to come see you."

"How convenient is it then? I am on break. Come outside with me." The tall blonde came and draped her arm over her friends shoulder to lead her outside.

"I'm not causing any trouble am I?" Tohru asked worriedly, not wanting her friend to get into trouble.

"Not a bit." Uo reassured her and Tohru smiled and obliged.

"Carrot top and Prince didn't come with you…?" Uo asked her, referring to Yuki and Kyo by their nicknames.

"Oh, I am not entirely sure where Kyo is, and Yuki…erm…well I don't know where he is either…" Tohru laughed.

"Bah! And they call themselves men? They should be where ever my Tohru needs them." Arissa commanded at her, and Tohru winced, then laughed nervously.

"Oh, no Uo. They do so much for me already. I can go alone for a bit." Tohru reassured her good friend.

"Ah well…still…they should be your ultimate slaves." Arissa laughed and Tohru's eyes went wide. "I am kidding Tohru…" and Tohru sighed with relief, while Arissa laughed at her friend. "What are you feeding them tonight?"

"Oh. Pot stickers, white rice, and eel." Tohru smiled proudly while Arissa let off a low whistle.

"Jeez, I want some." She playfully pouted.

"Oh!? Really? I will bring you some. Hana too! Tomorrow at school alright?" Tohru rambled flustered.

"I was only kinda kidding…"

"No! No! Its not trouble at all."

"Eee…alright. Ok…fine…" Arissa laughed and hugged Tohru. "I hate to do this…but I need to get back to work."

"OH! And I should get home before dark, and start dinner. Hungry houseful of boys is only safe for so long." Tohru joked, and Arissa laughed.

"I bet, see ya Tohru."

"Thank you for letting me visit you, Uo." Tohru smiled and bowed.

"Yeah…you be careful, you hear me?" Arissa smiled at her fondly.

"Okay!"

"If you get lost or summat, I am gonna kill Kyokyo." Arissa stated matter-of-factly.

"Ohhh…uhm…I will be fine Uo. Don't worry. Ja mata ne!" Tohru laughed as she began to walk towards the Sohma forest, and Arissa watched one of the few people she was fond of walk away.

Tohru hummed and walked through the path, the air becoming crisp with the evening.

"It rained yesterday Mom. Doesn't the forest smell and look so beautiful after it rains?" Tohru smiled. She looked ahead of her on the path and tilted her head. A large patch of leaves surrounded her, and she bent down and picked up a golden leaf from the ground.

"Beautiful…" she murmured and tucked it into her bag of groceries. She looked to her side and frowned. A long, and deep gash in the earth was to her right. She hadn't noticed it before, and it was still quite muddy around, and as she noticed, in the pit from the previous nights rain. She wasn't sure how it had formed but she edged away from the large hole. It was still a bit slippery from the mud and water on the path.

"I have to be careful." She thought and continued down the path at a slow pace. The sun was beginning to set, and she looked up at the traces of pink and purple in the sky and blinked. She loved sunsets…but she didn't enjoy being out in the forest at nighttime. It was getting much colder now.

A low growl was heard to her left, and a branch snapped. Tohru whimpered and jumped in fright, to her right. She yelped in fear again, as she lost her footing on the mud, and tumbled down into the deep crevice, her grocery bag landing not far from her.

"Oh! Oh no!" Tohru grabbed her bag and tried to scramble up the all of thick, soft mud, and loose rocks, only to slide back down and sink a bit into mud. Tohru panted and looked up to see a hound figure. It looked down on her with golden eyes, staring at her for several minutes before backing away into the shadows.

"Oh mom. What if it brings it family? What if they are hungry?" She looked to her bag of groceries and sighed at the impossible possibility of them eating her ingredients instead of HER. "I failed. I promised Uo I would be ok, and careful. Yuki, Kyo…and Shigure are going to be hungry tonight. Toru gritted her teeth as she tried a second, a third, a fourth, and a fifth time to scale the mud up out of the hole. After losing her strength, Tohru sat down and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Amery: Well…once again I am going to disclaim. THE LAST CHAPTER! YAY!

Kyo & Yuki: …..

Tohru : Eehhee!

Chapter 8:

Kyo paced in front of the table where Yuki and Shigure sat worriedly. It had been hours, 3 hours to be exact, since Tohru left, according to Shigure.

"Where…the HELL is she?" Kyo asked worriedly, and agitated.

"If we know that, we would have gone to go get her a long time ago baka neko." Yuki said calmly.

"SHADDUP DAMN RAT!" Kyo bellowed and hit the wall.

"Please, Kyo, we are all worried about Tohru. But please…Kyo…don't tear up my house." Shigure said, and his back straightened as a howl chilled him, and sounded through the open windows of the house. "COME!" Shigure ran to he door, with Kyo and Yuki at his heels.

"What? WHAT?" Kyo hollered.

"Hush…" Shigure demanded as he slid open the door to the house. Peering into the distant trees, he spotted a hound, with golden eyes.

"See her? She says a human girl is stuck in a hole…she wants someone to follow her." Shigure pointed to the she-wolf. Kyo and Yuki glanced at her other.

"Tohru!" They chorused and slammed their feet into their shoes.

"Be careful boys!" Shigure winced as they dashed towards the she-wolf.

She turned and began to run, the boys chasing after her, both of their hearts beating wildly with anxiety.

After what seemed like ages to the boys of running, the she-wolf stopped and looked down into a large, dark trench in the ground. Kyo and Yuki looked down as well, and they saw, a small figure, huddled on the ground shivering, and they could hear faint whimpering from the figure.

"TOHRU!" they both called, and the figured looked up, large brown eyes blinked.

"Kyo…Yuki…" She grabbed a bag at her side and heaved it on her shoulder, and began to scramble up the wall of mud. Yuki and Kyo laid on their stomachs and reached down to her, and caught her hands as she started to slide down again.

After her being pulled up, they all panted on the ground, the path of the forest damp with water filled leaves.

"Are you alright Miss Honda?" Yuki asked catching his breath.

"Yes…" Tohru sat up, and startled as she stared into the eyes of the she-wolf.

"She told Shigure about a girl in a hole…" Kyo implied gently.

"And we followed her. The moon is full Miss Honda. Lets go home, so you can see it from the house." Yuki stood and reached dow nto help her up. Kyo stood as well and glanced at Tohru.

"Ya know, even covered in mud, your look so silly…its…kinda…cute…" He murmured. Tohru blinked and stood…then began to cry.

"I…didn't think that I would see anyone again. That made me so sad. I haven't had a chance to thank…anyone. Hana…Uo. Shigure, or you guys. Your all my heroes…And… I love you all so much. Thank you. I will try my best to make all of you proud. And…" Tohru took a hold of Yuki and Kyos hands, and kissed them gently. "I am so happy to have a family…who… I am so lucky to have you guys." She said, as Yuki flushed ever so slightly, and Kyo poofed into an orange embarrassed cat at her lips on their hands. "And I am lucky to have you too…Hisakata Reikon." She turned to the she-wolf and Hisakata licked her hand.

"Moon spirit Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, referring to what she called the she-wolf.

"You said the moon is full. Lets go home…" she picked up Kyo, and his clothes, and Yuki took the bag of groceries, as they all whent home, with their new guardian following close behind.


End file.
